


What A Cute Face

by SolCutie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Definitely Dubcon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Seriously it is 5am, Tentacles, Xenophilia, big dick, cum, dubcon, i think maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolCutie/pseuds/SolCutie
Summary: Not long after arriving at Mira HQ its discovered that there are imposters on board, everyone pairs of to finish their tasks leaving White alone with Black, well he can trust him at least. Right?
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240





	What A Cute Face

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I've never written smut before and this is my first time writing any type of fanfic in like three years. There's like 800 words of set up but if you're just here for Smut then scroll through and look for the:
> 
> \------
> 
> Thing and it'll start their, I just wanted smut so the context isn't necessary, its there us you want it though. Please go easy on me, I know it got sloppy at the end, I've been writing on phone for the last five hours and I have class in like three hours and I just wanna go to sleep, Good night.

White had just left the locker room when the emergency alarm went off, confused he quickly jogged to the cafeteria. They had gotten to Mira HQ about a week ago after a thankfully smooth trip on the Skeld and they already had their tasks given to them that morning, what could have been so important that a meeting needed to be called?

As he walk into the large room he could already see most of his crewmates at the table, all except for two, black and purple.he took a seat at the table and not moments after the two crew mates ran in. Once they sat down everyone turned their attention to Brown. She was the leader for the mission and the one who called the meeting, the crew both annoyed and impatient waited for her to speak up.

“Well good afternoon team. I hope I haven't caused too much worry with you all, I just felt it necessary to call this meeting as it appears we have imposters on the station.” The atmosphere in the room quickly ran cold. Imposters on Mira, how could that be, there was no issues with that on the Skeld so why were there imposters on Mira? And how could Brown have said that so nonchalant?

“Mira HQs imposter detention system informed me not more than five minutes ago about this, however I do not want anyone to panic. Once we start panicking we may start throwing out our own crew of the station, I've been on enough of these expeditions to know this.” Brown fidgeted with the paper in her hands for a moment, “I'll be sending a message back to home about this hopefully once I get a response we'll be able to go back right away instead of going to Polus so until then I want everyone to be in a buddy system. Partner up and stick together, finish your tasks for the day, we'll meet up back here once everyone is finished.” 

White felt so gently amused, Brown had said all that as though she were a tired highschool teacher trying to get her students to do work rather than a panicked leader trying to keep her team alive.

Yellow raised her hand, “How many imposters are there on here and what if we end up partnered with them?” She said, less worried and more bored than was appropriate in this situation.

Green stood up next to Brown, “Two according to the report and I would expect the imposters to not be so stupid as to kill their own partner. Now, everyone grab a partner and get your tasks done, the sooner we finish the sooner we'll be able to monitor the group as a whole.” Green was the co-captain, not that he particularly cared about it outside of being with Brown. 

Quickly everyone partnered off, Brown went with Green, Yellow with Cyan, Pink with Purple, and Blue with Lime. By the time everyone left it was just White and Black left in the Cafeteria.

“It looks like the two of us are partners.” Black noted in a timid voice. White just nodded back at him. It wasn't an outcome he was dissatisfied with, he actually knew Black which was more than he could say about anyone else in the crew. They had been in dance class back in highschool together, how they both ended up exploring space and on the same crew he would never know, White wasn't the type to believe in fate after all.

White walked over to the vending machines and got two sodas, he held one out for Black who took it with a small thanks. It was really cute actually, Black was a good eight inches taller than him, impressive considering white was standing at about 5’8, not tall but certainly not short by most means.

“I'm going to do this asteroids now, stick close by.” White explained to the incredibly thin man. It was a loud task and not one he was particularly good at either so it took him nearly twelve minutes to do it, when he finally finished he liked to his said and was admittable more frightened by black than he should have been, he always tunnel visioned hard on his tasks. 

“Sorry, did I scare you?” The man next to him questioned 

“Oh no, I just forgot you were there, I have to go water the plants now so let me go grab the watering can and we'll be out of here.” White walked into the storage room and started to look for the watering can. Just as he grabbed it the lights went out. Not in the storage room but everywhere, the light from outside had disappeared and he was left completely in the dark. 

\-------------

Suddenly White was enveloped by two arms, in surprise he dropped the watering can. “Black, is that you?”

“Yah, it's me.” White felt a gloved hand move from his shoulder to chest. It was weirdly sensual for what he assumed was just Black being scared. Suddenly the same hand unzipped his coat and his chest was open to the cool air of the world.

“Woah, what are you doing?” White struggled a bit against Black but he was held firmly in place. Black shouldn't be this strong? Before he could give the idea more thought Black ran a hand against his nipples and he shuddered, it had been a long time since White had been touched like this and for as weird and sudden it was he really enjoyed Blacks touch.

Black seemed to get the hint, his hand traveled lower down his abdomen, his hand caressed every little bump until it went over his pants and settled on crotch. Black lifted the helmet off Whites head. Pin straight hair fell out of it and settled right at his shoulder in a straight cut bob, the fresh air felt wonderful to inhale and got everything so slightly sweet when Blacks helmet came off. 

It had been years since he last saw Black but he was sure he remembered what he looked like. Straight long red hair, a long face and up tilted green eyes. He was just as pale as White and was skinny to the point it was normal for people to ask if his relationship with food was okay.

Truly the only intimating thing about Black was his height, it almost made him feel embarrassed, he was just letting such a pathetic man get him all riled up? In a way it made it seem a bit hotter, he had looked down on Black for being pathetic since he first met him and now he was grinding against his hand in what was a glorified broom closet. He was starting to feel desperate.

He felt Black lick his ear and his pants were pulled down. His gloves hand reached inside his briefs and cupped his now mostly hard cock. “Oh, all of this for me? I've hardly done anything yet, you must be really eager.” 

The smaller man grinded against his touch, he really can't remember the last time he was touched like this, the whole crew had been so busy that he didn't really have time to jack off so every touch and movement felt godly. 

Black had started pumping, White couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He felt something slippery against his ass. They weren't fingers, no certainly not, fingers aren't soft like that, the thought was cut off when one entered him. It felt kinda weird, it was quite small and was bizarrely cool, it didn't matter though as quickly more joined, the pressure from the front and back was enough to send him over the edge, his slender thighs spasmed and his knees felt like jello as he struggled to stand. Something wrapped around his waist, it was just as slippery and cool as whatever was in his ass, it was starting to weird him out for sure. 

As quickly as the things had entered him they left. He whined a bit as they left, as weird at they were it felt nice to be filled with something, he didn't have to wait long though, in its place White could feel Blacks burning hot member grinding against his ass, a little too hot actually, and he really wasn't sure if dicks should be quiet that bumpy. He turned his head to look at Blacks dick but was quickly reminded of the state of the lights, he was blind as a bat in the darkness.

Suddenly a searing hot pain ripped through his body, he tried to scream but something shoved itself into his mouth, it was warm this time, he instinctively bit down on it but it didn't move, it didn't even seem bothered. It was slimy and smooth, he tried to figure out what it was but through the pain of Blacks cock in his ass he just couldn't. It was lubricated sure but that's where his comfort ended. He felt blacks hips against his ass and knew it was all in, he hadn't even started to move yet and White felt like he was gonna die. It had to be well over a foot long and three inches thick. 

White tried his best to breathe but the thing in his throat was making it so difficult. He had taken on plenty of men before his space fairing days but this, this was just crazy, there was no way a human could possibly do any of this, that's when it struck him. Black was an imposter and he was an idiot.

White tried to pull away but Black kept him in place as he started to move, it hurt so bad. Tears started pouring out of his eyes. It was too much, it was far too much, he was being split completely in two. He was starting to wonder if he should even be alive right now.

The lights outside went back on and dim light came through and slightly illuminated the two. White tried to get a look at Black and instantly regretted it. His facial features, hair and skin were still accurate except for the long mouth full of insanely sharp teeth, that wasn't the worst part though. At some point about must have gotten rid of his coat because all White could see a mess of flesh, everywhere that may have been normal human skin was a strange tie dye effects of black being spread all over the skin and a huge fucking mouth in the center of his stomach with sharp teeth and tentacles spilling out of it, including the ones around his waist and in his mouth.

Black chuckle, “Oh wow, you look so cute like that, and so tight around my dick too, you must really like what you see?” White shook his head and hard as he could, he didn't like this, he was terrified, he was in horrible pain, he honestly wished he were dead now, he wouldn't have to be in such a position.

His head was pulled towards Blacks face, he gave in in hopes that it would end in his death but that didn't happen. The tentacle pulled out his mouth and was replaced with back tough, if it could even be called that over another tentacle. Something gushed into his mouth, he tried to spit it out but Black covered his mouth with a hand, “Swallow it.” He demanded.

White wasn't in a position to argue, he could barely move. Not long after he swallowed the substance did the pain start to ease up, it still hurt but not nearly as bad as before. It even started to feel a little good. He felt a pair of hand and his hips and Black was moving again, the tentacle had gone back into the mouth of the smaller man.

The pace was set faster this time. White let out a small moan through the tentacle in his mouth. He felt so full, his dick started to get hard again. He could feel blacks cock rubbing against his prostate. He was starting to tingle from it.

“Mmhph!” The tentacle assaulting his mouth when farther in, he could feel his throat give way ever so slightly, he lifted a hand to squeeze everything so slightly, he could feel the tentacle gliding through making him gag a bit every time. He couldn't think straight, mewls escaped from him as white was absolutely ravaged from both ends, he didn't think he could feel such pleasure from a creature so horrifying, especially one in a body as pathetic at Black was but it was the only thing he could think about now.

The intense stretch from being pounded so hard I'm combination with the lack of air was making him dizzy, his dick always painfully hard, no one had bothered even messing with it since earlier and it was absolutely leaking precum. 

White could feel his thighs shaking again, he was a moaning mess, more tentacles wrapped around him to keep him supported as he felt like he was about to collapse from the pleasure. He arched his back against Blacks torso, looking up he could see his eyes. They were filled with desire for him. 

Suddenly Whites entire body went stiff as he came, it didn't stop Black though, in fact black didn't even seem close to finished. White was still being mercilessly pounded, it nearly felt like he was burning but it was still the best thing he'd felt in his life.

“Look at your face, just a few minutes ago you looked like you were about to run for the hills and now you look like the perfect like whore.” Black leaned down and licked up some to the tears on his cheek. Black pulled out the tentacle from Whites mouth and wrapped it around his cock. He jumped up a bit, it was still sensitive from coming twice.

“Ah~ h-hold on.” White whimpered. Black just ignored him. White was seeing stars as he was so thoroughly fucked. His brain felt like it was turning to mush. He could barely breathe but his time it was from the nonstop assault on his nerves. He hoped Black would finish up soon, he wasn't sure if he could handle for much longer.

White was a babbling mess, Black could hardly understand him at that point, he was far too gone to be comprehensible at that point. It was beautiful. Black could feel his orgasm approaching fast. He rocked himself harder into gasping space fairer.

White sputtered as he felt Black cum in him. It was boiling hot, sticky, and just the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. White crumpled to the ground as Black pulled out. The dark fluid pooled on the ground as he tried to catch his breath. His paper white skin was blood red from exhaustion and stained with tears. 

Black knelt down and brought Whites face to his own for a deep kiss, his tongue slid down his throat but despite all that white had just been through he still melted into it, desperately so.

\-------------

Black had cleaned himself up quite easily so he waited buy the door to make sure no one would walk in on little White in such a sorry state. White finished his tasks and when everyone met back up no one had suspected a thing had happened between the two men.

Brown said something about heading back home in two days, or was it twelve days, he wasn't sure to be honest. He couldn't pay attention. He couldn't stop thinking about Black, not about how he's an imposter or how he got like that or even the fact that he could be dangerous to the crew, he actually didn't even bother, he didn't really care about the crew but Black. 

He couldn't stop thinking about him, he didn't quite feel satisfied back there, in fact he wanted nothing more than to get on his hand and knees and submit to him right there. Something about Black is just so irresistible, was he always like that?


End file.
